


CASTLEVANIA: The red string of fate

by thebabyGlitch



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Assassins & Hitmen, Battle Couple, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Dark Fantasy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Harems, Hot, Light Angst, Magic, Men Crying, Mentioned Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Mystery Twins, Original Character(s), POV Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya, Passion, Protectiveness, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, True Love, Twins, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebabyGlitch/pseuds/thebabyGlitch
Summary: It is said that after suffering and loss, there is redemption and happiness. Some humans believe they deserve it. Alucard Tepes is no human though, he is a dhampir torn between two worlds where betrayal, agony and deceit spiral over him like a black cloud of doom. He never thought life for someone like him could be different, until he met the most unlikely person.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades/Original Character(s), Alucard/OC, Alucard/Original Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The four horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm a Romanian so I thought I should give it a try and write my version of Castlevania fanfic. Usually I would have chosen Trevor as my target (because let's face it we all like a badass and he's HOT as hell) but Alucard is a vampire and I can't resist when it comes to vampires. (It's in my blood muhahha). Plus, his character is so complex and amazing and I believe it's time for him to experience some real romance drama mumbo jumbo.  
> *Please excuse any grammar mistakes, as I said, English is not my first language.

  
Her mare was galloping through the woods like the devil himself was on her tail. Not exactly a devil, but more of them. Four cloaked riders were trying to surround her, avoiding trees, bushes and rocks. Their horses were foaming and crying out, but the mare matched them move for move. Rain was splashing all over the cloaked rider as she squeezed her legs around the saddle, unable to feel them due to all the blood loss. She could hear a faint ringing inside her head, the first sign of an eventual loss of consciousness.

Her pursuers were shouting orders at each other, visibly frustrated that they couldn't catch a single girl alone in the woods. A violent thunder covered their angry voices as they split again when she passed underneath a lower branch that couldn’t be avoided. That was her chance.

“Come on, girl, like the wind and thought!” she urged her mare.

At that very moment, she left the woods behind her to enter a clearing dominated by a giant black structure, looming over her in the dark like a shadow of death. Her only chance. The ringing in her ears became even more intense, forcing her to lose focus.

“Whoa, easy girl!’’ she cried when her horse abruptly stopped in front of two impaled bodies.

The black mare rose on her back legs and the rider grunted in pain, holding to dear life. Another menacing thunder and her pursuers emerged from the forest; they were still on her trail. She somehow managed to turn her horse around the bodies, stopping between them.

‘’If you want me, come and claim me!’’ she shouted.

The hunters looked at each other, their horses clearly nervous to advance further. As the storm was coming down stronger, the rider’s vision became darker. ‘ ’ _They are not stopping, I’m finished, it’s over…_ ’’   
When she saw them descending upon her, she thought they looked like the Four Horsemen themselves. 

Before they could reach her though, a figure dashed from behind her to meet them. She could hear sounds of fighting, a low voice and the horses whining. Was this hell? Did she die along the way and stumble upon the gateway to hell? 

One of the riders turned back into the forest, but the other three were clearly dead. The silhouette was coming for her. Closer and closer. The ringing in her head was now unbearable and she finally gave in. 

‘’Mother...where are you?,’’ she murmured as she fell off her mare.

***

Alucard was having a particularly bad night. His nightmares were keeping him in a perpetual state of distress and the last thing he needed was a God damned thunderstorm to torment him further. He put his long fingers through his golden locks and stepped near the bedroom’s window. It was pouring. The word looked cold, dark and sad, just like his life. And he felt so angry still. This anger was eating him from inside out like a disease and he couldn't get rid of it no matter what he did. He had his enemies punished, yet he was not satisfied. 

The feeling of self-pity had to wait. There was something outside, emerging from the forest. No, not something, someone. The dhampir locked his eyes on a single rider making his way for the castle yard. It’s been weeks since he last saw a human being on his territory. What was that now? Lost travelers shouldn’t seek refuge in this forsaken place, for he would never aid another human ever again. No sane individual would dare enter the castle, particularly with two bodies impaled at the front door. 

The scent of blood made him stiffen almost as soon as the thought vanished. With all this rain and he could still sense it. It was so intoxicating that he had to crack the window to make sure. The lone rider reached the gate below and he was almost thrown off his horse. Alucard knew that he was badly injured. No amount of water, horse and mud could cover up that much blood loss. It was such a strange fragrance, metallic, but especially sweet, almost like a flower nectar. 

Alucard’s pupils dilated. He never craved blood of any kind, he hated it. And yet he had to snap out of it, because his domain had four more intruders. Large droplets of water broke on the stone sill but he was already gone from the lancet. 

‘’If you want me, come and claim me!’’ said the injured rider from between the impaled bodies of Sumi and Taka. A woman’s voice. It sounded airy, distinguished and refined and there was almost an eerie echo to it. A very brave taunt, Alucard thought, if not for its inevitable failure. Exasperated, he sighed. If he turned his back on a woman in danger, his mother would never forgive him. _You're such a fool, Alucard. For all you know, she could be a wanted criminal._

Oh well, he needed to vent anyway. As soon as they charged, he dashed and cut them off. Three of them jumped off their horses and retaliated almost as fast as him. Not a single injury. What the hell was that? He’d been careless. How could he not have sensed their presence until now? Probably the woman’s blood. 

He bared his fangs in warning. He was surrounded by vampires in black garments and long hooded capes. Full fledged vampires. The fourth one didn’t move at all, he was watching the battle from a safe distance. Alucard could not see their faces but he knew they were vampires because no human being, Trevor excluded, could deflect his moves with such agility. 

‘’You are trespassing’’ growled Alucard. 

No response. They were preparing to charge at him again. Alucard thought they looked like some sort of assassins but then he realized they wanted the woman alive. It was time to finish this. He charged first, sending his sword flying just like he did when disposing of Sumi and Taka. _Damn it, why do those memories come to haunt me at a time like this?_

He killed the three attackers with no sweat then pointed his sword at the last one who was still on his horse. The vampire took his warning and retreated back to the woods. Alucard would have followed him further but he decided that the woman could die without immediate attention. Soaked and with the bloodied sword still in his hand, he turned around to face her.

A thunder rumbled, and in the lightning that followed the yard was brightened. He must have looked horrifying because the woman fainted at the sight of him. She fell off her horse with a thud. Alucard approached cautiously putting his blade away. _Just who are you and what brought you here?_ He thought while kneeling to turn her over. The wound was horrible, she’d been stabbed in the shoulder and the blood poured down her thighs. That odd smelling blood. He was not feeling himself next to this woman and he had a bad feeling about this. She could be a threat. Unconsciously, he bared his fangs at the sight of her blood. 

‘’Mother...where are you?’’ she murmured and he was taken aback. 

What the hell was he doing? She sounded just like a lost child. His golden eyes moved on her face at last. Dark wet locks covered the face of an angel. Alucard never saw an angel, but if he did, it would probably have the face of this girl. She had milky skin like it was crafted of delicate marble and her long-lashed eyes were crowned by full arched eyebrows. They were frowned now because of the pain. Her mouth was intricate and pink, just like a tiny flower.

Alucard blinked in confusion. Now he was curious. Never before has he met a human like this. The dhampir realized just how small and fragile she was. He lifted her in his arms and the horse whinnied with unease. It was a beautiful young mare, all black with a white star on its brow. An exquisite horse, probably worth a small fortune. Alucard loved horses in particular and considered them very majestic. 

‘’Don’t worry, your mistress is safe with me. I will come back to take you to the stable.’’ he assured the mare in a gentle voice while petting its head.

The mare settled immediately, as though it understood him perfectly. 

‘’Good girl’’, said the dhampir with a smile. He carried the young girl to the castle’s entrance, but his smile faded when he passed by the bodies of Sumi and Taka. 

To be continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the horse. Look at this majestic creature. Gosh I love horses so much!


	2. The amber eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad someone is reading this, I must thank everyone who left kudos here, I am beyond words. Please feel free to leave comments if you have questions or suggestions, I really don't mind.  
> Now this chapter is written from her perspective, but I will soon come back with his side. Not all chapters will be written from both perspectives simultaneously , I will probably become omniscient at some point but I thought It would be a fun thing to do in the beginning. Hopefully.

Lyr opened her eyes to a candelabra hanging above her head. It was crafted from beautiful tear-shaped white crystals but the spider webs covering its metal limbs indicated that it hadn’t been dusted for quite some time. Shocked, she bolted upwards but her breath was cut short. Obviously she was still stabbed in her right shoulder, but the wound had been cleaned and treated because a part of her upper torso was bandaged in white cloth. A dark crimson curtain prevented the setting sun from entering the room completely and Lyr realized she was sitting in a large bed of what appeared to be a lavish bedroom. 

Naturally, she’d been watched all this time. She felt his presence as soon as she became conscious but she knew that she would not sit there with her wound bandaged if he had wanted her dead. The silhouette of a tall man could be distinguished in the dimness of the chamber sitting on a large armchair. The light did not hit his face; only his long booted legs could be seen crossed, and an amber pair of eyes studying her closely. An intimidation stance perhaps. Submission was out of the question in her situation, so she hold her ground, staring him back. 

‘’Thank you for saving my life,’’ she said with honesty, bowing her head in a polite curtsy. She would have curtsied the proper way if not for the pain in her body. Still, her guard was up. This was a larger vampire than her and a male on top of that. 

There must have been eons of silence and staring before he responded. ‘’Who are you?’’ he inquired in such a low and commanding voice that was barely audible if not for her keen senses. He didn’t move a muscle.

‘’Not a threat’’, came her answer. She realized he still considered her to be one even though he saved her life. Not hard to believe in these times. Vampires are solitary creatures hunted by humans and monsters alike, so it wasn’t hard for her to believe that he needed to protect his well being.

‘’I will ask again.’’ 

Lyr noticed that patience wasn’t his forte. Also she couldn’t deny the fact that she felt quite naked under those circumstances. His burning gaze didn’t leave hers at all and it was clear that he had the upper hand. 

‘’Why don’t you step out from the shadows so I can see your face? Is it not a gentleman’s way to introduce himself first?’’ Lyr was walking on thin ice but she was genuinely curious.

‘’You are in no position to solicit any introduction from me.’’ She wasn’t pleased with his dismissal. 

‘’I’m not afraid of you’’, said Lyr returning the favor in an indifferent tone.

‘’You should be.’’

‘’Why would I be afraid of the person who saved my life? Oh, and that won’t be necessary.’’ She pointed at the sword hovering over her head. 

No response. Lyr could bet all her money that he didn’t see that in the cards. More moments passed in silence and it was clear to her that he had no intention of properly introducing himself, so she sighed and stepped out of the bed, grunting in pain. She was wearing a long white nightgown indicating that he saw her naked. He saved her life, didn’t feed on her and cared for her wound. What an odd man.

‘’My name is Lyra, but since you saved my life you can call me Lyr. May I ask for your name now?’’ She didn’t want to appear pretentious, only polite. 

‘’You brought vampires into my domain.’’ And his choice was to be impolite, of course. It was a cat and mouse game and Lyr didn’t have to think much to know who was who. 

‘’And for that I apologize deeply. Who does this domain belongs to?’’ If he thought that she would back off, he clearly had another thing coming. 

‘’Dracula.’’ His response was meant to scare her, but Lyr was not impressed.

‘’Dracula is dead, so unless he found a way to come back from…’’ then she realized. ‘’You are his son.’’ her eyes widened in astonishment. 

‘’And you are a vampire.’’ Did he just realize that now? Granted, her fangs were small and thin just like a cat’s, but vampires could sense each other from miles away. 

‘’Oh...no, you and I are the same.’’ This was the first time she said it to another. How curious that she would encounter the son of mighty Dracula, who was also a dhampir like her. She could not help feel a little overwhelmed. Lyr heard stories about the fate of Dracula and she could only imagine the things his son had to endure in order to survive. 

‘’The same?’’ Finally the sword returned to its master and rested at his legs. He leaned forward in the chair so the sunset light brightened his complexion. The son of Dracula was beautiful. Almost all vampires were beautiful, but this one had a face that could have been sculpted by archangels in an attempt to pay homage to Lucifer. His hair was long and luscious, a light sandy blond that flowed on its shoulders with no effort, like it was the most natural thing in the world to be this perfect. Lyr could see his eyes better now, truly mesmerizing pieces of amber that pierced right through her soul. All was where it should be on his face, and his broad shoulders and lean body in that afternoon light looked so impressive that Lyr felt blood rushing to her head. Her heart skipped a beat.  _ Damnation, I bet he heard that.  _ All vampires could hear that in another being, they were predators after all. He knew he looked good too, because he was watching her calmly, one eyebrow raised, pretending he didn’t sense her flushing. He was calm, unlike her, but at least she caught his attention and now curiosity was written all over his face. 

‘’Yes, the same. My lady mother was also a human’’ she finally answered after she realized she’s been taking in the scenery for too long. 

‘’Did she die burned at the stake?’’ His inquiry didn’t mean to be malicious, there was an innocence to it that Lyr caught and she immediately felt sorry for him.

‘’N-no...I’m sorry this happened to your mother. My lady mother died of fever; she was very fragile. Father wanted to turn her, but it was too late.’’ What a pair they made, thought Lyr; two dhampir babes talking about the tragic end of their mothers. What an unfortunate subject to discuss with one of your own. 

‘'I did not know that, apart from my father, there were other vampires who loved humans.’’

Lyr had a million responses to that remark but she soon got lost in his eyes again. There were just a few steps between them, but if that was even possible, she could sense his keen eyes studying her more than before. She could tell, however, that he was comfortable with her now from the way he ran his hand through that gorgeous mane. He looked like Zeus descended upon a mere mortal. Lyr opened her mouth but nothing came out.

‘’My name is Alucard’’. At last, a proper introduction.

‘’Lord Alucard,’’ she acknowledged with a smile. Although I doubt that’s your real name. Your mother couldn’t have named you Dracula spelled backwards, no matter how much she loved your father.’’ 

He was visibly taken aback by her observation. Now it was her turn to hear his blood rushing, although she didn’t know if due to him feeling offended. She quickly wanted to make things clear.

‘’I didn’t mean to…’’

‘’Adrian’’, he said quickly, averting his eyes for the first time since she met him.

*****


	3. The emerald eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG you guys I think I may have smoked a thousand cigarettes while writing this piece. I hope you like it because It's 5AM here and I had to stop before my brain could go bananas on me. Pretty sure there are a lot of expressions that don't make sense but PLS bear with me it gets better. I hope. Soon. :D

Alucard never left her side, except to put the black mare in the stables. He brought a bucket of cold water and some dry grass for it, and for a while he brushed the horse, enjoying engaging with a creature who did not wish to hurt him.

“You should be alright now. I must tend to your rider,’’ he addressed the mare after locking the pen’s wicket.

The mare watched Alucard calmly, like weighing him with its black gleaming eyes. The dhampir gazed at it in response, trying to keep track of his thoughts. What kind of person would ride such a majestic horse right at his doorstep?

‘’What kind of mess have you brought upon yourself this time, Alucard?’’ he thought aloud. The mare was still watching him, unable to respond to his concerns. Flashbacks of Sumi and Taka came back to him and he instantly jolted, cupping his head. He needed to get to the bottom of this and soon. 

Alucard threw a last glance at the mare and left the stables, heading for the castle hall. The storm ended and the sun revealed itself among the scattered clouds; it was a cold autumn morning and the vampires that had been slayed last night burned to ashes, added to his front yard graveyard. 

Full fledged vampires dared enter his domain just to follow and capture a single woman riding a majestic horse. Alucard has been kept on his toes ever since he carried the girl’s body to one of the bedrooms situated in the western wing of the castle. He let one of them escape, so if they wanted her that bad, they’d return in larger numbers and he wasn’t very happy about that. But why did he save her? Why did he get involved in the affairs of vampires again? Was his human mother the only motive?

Last night he placed the girl on the bed and took another good look at her. She was wearing a riding outfit with pants, leather boots and a matching leather girdle that held her white flax shirt, now soaked in delicious smelling blood. Alucard had to fight the urge to taste her right there so he concentrated on removing her cape and her boots. She’d been stabbed with a sword or a dagger but he couldn’t see the cut with all that blood. Alucard ripped open her dampened shirt and her beautiful small breasts made him lose focus again. It looked as though a marble goddess sculpture had been stained with blood. Such a bright crimson blood that smelled of an unknown flower. 

_ Focus on the wound, Alucard.  _

But something else piqued his curiosity. A golden necklace hung around her neck, a pendant with what it seemed to be an encrusted emblem. It depleted the moon surrounded by various runes that were unknown to him. One would have thought that this girl was someone important, that no mere human could carry such a trinket by accident. He resumed the cleaning of her upper shoulder and found the cut at last. The flesh was split open and it looked deep enough, but it hadn’t been intended to kill her, just to slow her down. 

Alucard had so many questions, but for now he needed to stitch the skin. He turned to grab his utensils from the nearby cabinet. He threw the red bloodied cloth in a water bowl and squinted at his long white fingers. The urge to lick the blood off them was so great that he plunged his hands into the water as quickly as he could. What was happening to him? No vampire acts like a mindless beast when he sees or smells blood. And especially not someone like him.

He overcame his vampiric nature once again to focus on the task at hand only to find that the wound closed itself. Shocked, he pulled the girl’s upper lip up to reveal two small fangs. 

_ Fuck. Of course she is a vampire, Alucard, you fool! Why didn’t I notice it sooner? _

_ Fuck. Fuck.  _

He went by the large glass windows and pulled the crimson curtains not before scouting the front yard with his amber eyes. He needed to compose himself, they weren't going to risk an attack at dawn; they were safe for now. He turned around to gaze upon the body of the disheveled vampire girl. There he was, helping one of his own for the first time in his life. All that while fighting his growing hunger for her blood. The wound had closed, but its mark still lingered; Alucard suspected that whatever caused it, it may have been a magical weapon, maybe even silver. Vampires hunting one of their own with silver? He was grasping at straws here, but it was possible. 

One thing he knew for sure. The girl could be dangerous, so he must watch her closely. From now on, he wouldn't leave her unattended, no matter the circumstances. Would a girl who cried for her mother be dangerous? That's yet to be seen.

He bandaged her wound and changed her clothes with one of his clean nightgowns. Alucard suspected that she could not move her arm for a while. Silver was particularly painful and had a long term effect on night creatures. His marks from Sumi and Taka’s silver restraints were still visible on his ankles and wrists. He grunted in disgust and made his way to the large armchair placed in the corner of the room. 

The girl was sleeping peacefully now, her dark ashen hair spilled across the white pillow. Alucard thought she looked like one of those princesses from his mother’s fairytales; Snow White- who succumbed in a deep sleep after she tasted a poisoned apple. He wasn’t sure what to make of all this. At least his hunger settled for now, but he could still hear her blood flow and heartbeat deep inside his head. 

The sun finally crept through the curtains, drawing a line of light on the chamber floor. Alucard waited, and waited. He needed to know. He needed to make sure that he had done the right thing by saving her. The girl’s presence here had serious implications. First of all, it compromised the location of his castle. Not to speak of the Belmont hold. He had been entrusted with the protection of both human and vampires legacies alike and that was his only purpose. Not too long, and he had to put an end to his internal conflict to pay attention to what was going on in front of him.

SHE had woken up. 

Alucard sinked into the armchair as much as he could, still covered in darkness. The light of the sun could not reach his spot and he planned on keeping it that way. His sword was levitating above him just in case she made a wrong move.

She saw him immediately, but Alucard knew that the darkness still covered his face. She was looking in his direction now, and even in the dimness of the room, with the ray of light behind her, her beauty astounded him. His lips, they may have parted for a second. Her big eyes held his gaze profoundly and no fear could be read in them. A normal human could not properly distinguish their color in that light, but Alucard could see them clear as day. They were an emerald green that changed nuance after nuance, like a jewel swept by the waves of the sea. The had gone darker a moment ago, to hazel, and now back to forest green. Those eyes spoke volumes and they were enough to disarm him. 

‘’Thank you for saving my life.’’ She spoke first. And her voice was exactly how Alucard remembered from last night; light and airy, just like a whisper. 

He took his time to respond. He just couldn’t believe someone like her was standing there.  _ Maybe I shouldn’t have saved you. I don’t feel like myself around you.  _ Was he thinking aloud? No, but he needed to be careful. Some vampires could read thoughts as easily as they drank blood. 

‘’Who are you?’’ he asked. His voice sounded hoarse and tense. 

‘’Not a treat.’’ She answered quickly, not taking her enchanting eyes off him not even for a moment. Her eyes seemed so sincere that it was hard for him to keep his composure. 

‘’I will ask again’’. Was she manipulating his mind? There could be a possibility. Those eyes could do it. Those haunting eyes. However, something like that won’t work on him. 

“Why don’t you step out of the shadows so I can see your face? Is it not a gentleman’s way to introduce himself first?’’ Now her eyes were glistening with curiosity. 

_ Calm yourself, Alucard. She is toying with you.  _

“You are in no position to solicit any introduction from me.’’ He saved her life and now she chooses to critique his manners? That simply won’t do.

“I’m not afraid of you.” She wasn’t frightened indeed. She was matching him word for word as though they didn’t just meet each other under the most mysterious circumstances. 

“You should be.”  _ I could snap that delicate neck of yours, just like that.  _ He didn’t voice what was thinking, but he might as well have. 

“Why would I be afraid of the person who saved my life? Oh, and that won’t be necessary.’’ She declared herself unaffected by pointing at his floating sword as if she were talking about something mundane like the weather.

_ Oh, so you did notice it. Good Lord, Alucard, now’s not the time to be impressed.  _ He chose not to acknowledge that. The sword maintained its position, looming over them. 

“My name is Lyra but since you saved my life you can call me Lyr. May I know your name now?” She looked impatient, just like a child who wants the answer to every question right away. A spoiled child that is.

Lyra...like the constellation Alucard studied as a child from his round window bedroom. What an elegant and fascinating name, it suited her perfectly. Those bright eyes might as well be stars. 

“You brought vampires into my domain” Alucard snapped out of it. He wouldn’t let his guard down just because of a pair of pretty eyes. She could be here to steal the castle’s secrets. She could be here to make an attempt on his life, to use him and manipulate him just as those two did. 

“And for that I apologize deeply. Who does this domain belong to?” Alucard never anticipated such a sincere apology after his dismissal. Her lovely eyes enforced her words even more. 

“Dracula.”

“Dracula is dead, so unless he found a way to...You are his son!” 

Alucard was not surprised that she had heard about her father, or him. Many of the elder vampires served his father as generals in his war against humanity. But now he could read a mix of surprise and interest on her face. Oh yes, there were those who were interested in his father’s knowledge of the dark arts. She would soon show her true colors, just like those two humans did. 

“And you are a vampire”. Alucard meant that as an accusation and a warning at the same time. 

“Oh...no, you and I are the same”. 

_ What?  _

He knew for a fact that there weren’t any other dhampirs in this region, his father was the only vampire who had looked upon humans and seen them as intelligent creatures and not as livestock. He wished to kill all of them, but still. Another daywalker like him? She must be lying. Nevertheless, her face showed him otherwise. He leaned forward so he could study her better.

“The same?” He would have lied to himself if he had said he was not interested in her or her story. 

Alucard admitted defeat. For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel so alone and misunderstood. There was someone like him out there. Like him, a dhampir! A creature born from the union of a vampire and a human and she was right in front of him! How could she lie about it? The ray of light was touching her skin without catching on fire. He called the sword back.

_ At least give someone like you a chance- _ her eyes seemed to be asking him. 

And my, my, now that he was seeing her face in more detail, he could not help feel enthralled. She was the perfect combination of sensual and innocent, the kind of woman that Alucard never met before. Sure, Sypha was pretty, but she was a different kind of beauty. That's exactly what fairy tales are made of. Lyr’s playful eyes changed shade after shade while gazing at him and her voice brought him back from his staring. 

“Yes, the same. My lady mother was also a human”.

“Did she die burned at the stake?”  _ Who asks such a question, you fool?  _ He could see Trevor expressing disbelief with a facepalm. 

“N-no...I’m sorry this has happened to your mother. My lady mother died of fever; she was very fragile. Father wanted to turn her, but it was too late.”

‘'I did not know that, apart from my father, there were other vampires who loved humans.’’ 

She remained silent after his remark, watching him with what it seemed to be understanding. It’s been a while since Alucard has been looked at like this. There was more to her story than this, but he knew that he wouldn’t get all the answers right away. For now he established that she wasn’t a threat to his life.

“My name is Alucard.” He introduced himself, although he suspected she knew him by this name already. 

“Lord Alucard,” she acknowledged with a smile. Although I doubt that’s your real name. Your mother couldn’t have named you Dracula spelled backwards, no matter how much she loved your father.’’

His heart skipped a beat. Her smile was so genuine and sincere and he couldn’t take it. Just being in her presence made him feel something else than despair, disappointment and sadness. Then she immediately changed her expression, thinking that maybe she had offended him. 

‘’I didn’t mean to…’’

_ Please, let this be real,  _ he thought while averting his eyes from her burning gaze. She hadn’t offended him at all. 

“Adrian.”

  
  
  



	4. The tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit, I may have a little Alucard addiction. I had one for Kylo Ren at some point in time but nothing like what is happening to me now. I have so much inspiration! It’s a little worrying really. Oh hell, that moment when you have to write your own novel but you write better fanfiction because of the joy it brings you.  
> When did you write your first fanfiction and who was your crush?  
> Me first, I wrote my fanfiction when I was 12 or 13 and the crush was the one and only Harry Potter because let’s face it, girls have a thing for broken brooding guys lol.
> 
> With all these said and done, let us proceed to the next chapter. I want to write Lyr and Alucard’s relationship the right way, so it won’t seem like I rushed it just for the sake of smut and stuff. I want to torture you guys with an emotional rolercoaster because, I mean, I am an evil Romanian vampire mistress MUHAHAHA. No, honestly, I just want you to reach you even though it’s very difficult for me to write this in another language. And also because I absolutely love Alucard and he deserves some epic fanfiction. 
> 
> Enjoy my pretties!  
> P.S: I use this playlist for inspiration. The music is beautiful, I highly recommend it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-FFQwjmHPQ

Oh and here is how I imagined Lyr. The artist is @SAELAH_ANDLUS

I also like to draw so maybe I will sketch them together in the future, who knows. Stay tuned.  
  


“Well, Lord Adrian Tepes, you bear the name of an emperor. From the Roman  cognomen Hadrianus, which meant " _ from Hadria _ " in Latin. I like to know the meaning, origin and history of a name. It’s very fascinating, don’t you think?”

Lyr left the bed. She was standing by the window now, observing the castle’s surroundings. Still sitting in the armchair, Alucard could make out the shape of her tiny body in that nightgown and it proved to be a very arduous task for the dhampir not to study it in detail. They had much to talk about, and he couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“What’s fascinating is how you put in an appearance at my door. Where did you come from? That necklace you wear, I’ve seen that sigil before.” Alucard searched the object with his golden eyes but he focused on her bare shoulders instead. The nightgown was too large for her and it kept sliding down. 

“My father was an ancient vampire called Valerian Diegis. The folk named him  Zyraxes , meaning “powerful prince” in old Getae, long before other Hungarian or Wallachian vampires came to rule this land. This is his sigil.” Lyr touched her medallion and held it, her thoughts astray for a couple of moments. 

Alucard was stupefied. The Diegis were among the first Wallachian vampires, namely vampire royalty. He heard Dracula mentioning them a few times in his childhood, presenting them as a feared and respected clutch. The family meant everything to them and even though its members were scattered among all Europe, they still appeared before their elders when summoned. Centuries ago they would infiltrate Europe’s most prominent courts to weave intrigues and cause chaos among the human rulers. 

“This is impossible!” uttered Alucard. “No Diegis would tolerate a dhampir in their family.” And then he immediately regretted his remark. 

Lyr was facing him with a bittersweet smile and Alucard thought he was the most insensitive fool in the whole wide world. Of course they wouldn’t tolerate her, she is half-human. The Diegis turned humans into full vampires to grow their forces but only with the approval of their elders; they never fathered dhampirs.

“And yet, here I am,” added Lyr. “Ever since my father passed away the family divided into two rival factions: the Zyra Blade Dancers, my father’s loyalists and the Shadows. You met the latter last night, albeit those were just lackeys. If I remember correctly, you left one of them alive. They will return. The Shadows don’t tolerate failure. ”

“I figured. Why are they hunting you? They don’t want you dead, otherwise they would have impaled you with silver.” Alucard didn’t know which question to ask first. His mind couldn’t wrap itself around all this new information. 

“I know I owe you an explanation in exchange for offering me refuge, but you don’t need to get involved in this, lord Alucard. I will leave as soon as the sun sets.” 

“I’m already involved in this. That vampire lackey happened to witness the death of his camarads by my sword and now my identity and the location of my castle is compromised. Not to mention the Belmont hold which I am charged to protect.” He rose from the armchair and came near her. “That right there.” He pointed towards the ruins of the Belmont estate. Now that they stood together, Alucard noticed how tall he was compared to her. She raised her head to look up at him, and Alucard was overcome by her delicious scent. Lyr was so surprised that her questions came out incomplete.

“The Belmonts...wait, you are charged with the protection of their...who charged you?” 

“A Belmont bastard. Uhm...we are friends...sort of. It’s a long story.”

“Either way, I must leave, lord Alucard. My presence here puts you in danger and it wouldn’t be right.” 

Her concern was so genuine that Alucard was dumbfounded. However, he couldn’t help wonder if her intentions were real too. What if she had led vampires here on purpose so that they could attack him after she left? Why was he so inclined to believe every word that came out of that pretty mouth? She was right, he had to safeguard his domain. His father’s legacy and the Belmont keep are more important than the protection of a runaway dhampir girl. She should leave as soon as she is able to and this would all be forgotten and he could return to…

_...return to what? To loneliness, regret and despair? I killed my father, my companions left me and the people I wanted to help betrayed me. I don’t sleep, I don’t feed, I’m just a wraith cursed to walk this land as a guardian to long forgotten legacies. _

_ You never learn, Alucard. If you get yourself killed, what would become of the promise you made to Trevor Belmont? You killed your own father and you deserve to be alone. Sumi and Taka betrayed you because you are weak. You are alone in this world. _

“You are in no condition to leave my domain. Besides, who do you take me for? I am the son of count Dracula. I can’t be put in danger so easily.”

_ You fool.  _

_ Pathetic. _

_ You will regret this. You will be betrayed again. _

Lyr regarded him closely, and Alucard could swear that she had heard all that inner clash. Her green eyes changed shades again, only he could not face them. He read sympathy in them. He felt vulnerable in front of her, as though she could read him like an open book. 

“Lord Alucard, I don't know what you've been through, but I'd rather give myself to them than hurt you.”

Lyr wanted to put it delicately, of course she’s seen the impaled bodies. His eyes were opened in astonishment when he heard her firm words, and that enforced her belief that this person had lived through unimaginable suffering. She had felt his loneliness through her every pore and she could understand how that felt like. Lyr knew that it was impossible for him to trust her completely though she was still determined to repay his kindness. Kindness was so hard to come by in their world.

And all this time, staring at her, Alucard wanted to slap himself. How is it possible that a stranger could crumble his defence in such a short period of time? If that wasn't proof enough of her good faith, then what else is there? 

He pulled himself together just in time to catch her. She was weak and her legs failed her. Lyr’s delicate body in his arms felt unusual, as though their closeness woke some kind of protective instinct inside him. Alucard helped her sit back on the side of the bed. 

“Forgive me, it’s been some time since I last fed,” she murmured in a frail voice, covering her face with her small hands. 

Alucard tried to remember what food was still left in the castle but then he concluded that she needed blood. 

“Then it is settled. You will remain here for now while I go hunting.”

His words stopped abruptly. Because she started crying. She was crying in front of him like a child, still covering her face, shoulders trembling. The exhaustion and the trauma took a toll on her psyche. Her sobbing was so heartbreaking that he felt ashamed. He didn’t know how to comfort someone who was baring one’s soul like this for he never knew comforting himself. 

Lyr was touched. Seeing as Alucard’s consideration transcended his need to protect himself from someone who could hurt him again made her feel sorry for both of them. She was letting out all the pain, frustration and sadness for both of them. This was her way of showing gratitude.

Lyr couldn’t say “thank you” but she didn’t need to. This gesture was more than enough for Alucard to comprehend. 

He thought long and hard before saying something since he didn’t want to come across as clueless in front of such a profound declaration. Alucard wanted to let her know that her message reached him. Before going out the door he stopped.

“You are safe here. Just...just don’t lie to me. Ever.”

Lyr uncovered her face and saw him standing by the door. Alucard beheld her eyes which were now a pure emerald green due to her salty tears. She nodded firmly to his request and he rewarded her with a warm smile. That smile shook her whole being from the ground up like a tremor.

“Would a deer do?” 

  
  



	5. The hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached over 100 hits whoop whoop hurray! You guys are incredible, you get a hug, and you get a hug! Everybody gets a hug! Also thank you so much @Radmadz for the honor of receiving my first ever comment from you, it blew me away and I couldn’t sleep all night after that! (I don’t sleep at night at all because of reasons but still!)
> 
> Now back to our sheep (as we say in Romania) I just had a revelation after watching the first two seasons of Castlevania. The way the characters dress in this show, how can I put this, obviously is not historically accurate for that time period. I mean wearing such modern clothes in 1476 Wallachia would attract a lot of unwanted attention.
> 
> This is what a Wallachian man would wear at the time:  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> There was a lot of fur involved, feathers, highly embroidered tunics, capes and layers, even accessories like different types of headwear. At that time Wallachia had a lot of Ottoman influence in fashion.
> 
> And here is Alucard, who looks almost modern gothic lol. I mean you can see some resemblance in the details of the tunic but no count or boyar would dress so poorly.  
> *boyars were Romanian aristocracy, but they would rank lower than lords or rulers  
> Anyway, he is still absolutely gorgeous so I can forgive the fashion inaccuracy. 
> 
> Thus I conclude our history lesson for today. Sorry guys, I’m kinda obsessed with history so if you have any questions or curiosities about medieval Wallachia, please let me know.

A white wolf with golden eyes was prowling the forest surrounding the Belmont estate. The sun was setting and its red light engulfed the brushes transforming them into a picturesque tapestry. They would’ve fallen apart under his paws if not for his stealthy conduct in search for prey. Even though the sun carried its light over the foliage, the air was crisp, announcing a cold night. Sniffing and listening to every sound, the wolf made his advance on narrow pathways known only to him. He had sensed something, yet he needed to proceed with caution. He didn’t have a pack to rely on when hunting other animals, he had learned all this by himself. No matter, hunting for prey was rooted deep inside his being thus he seldom failed. 

A light sound stopped him in his tracks and made him alert. Lowering his muzzle into the leaves he waited patiently for his presence to become one with the nature around him. He already knew exactly the location of his prey, how fast it breathed and how big it was. He could also hear its heartbeat and the rush of blood through the animal’s veins. The blood was calling for him, it drove him, made him focus on a single important mission: to take a life.

The small fawn raised its head, stopping its chewing. It had found some greenery in a glade surrounded by oaks. In its search it adventured too far from its mother and now it was exposed. However, it never sensed the threat, it was just too inexperienced to know that it was being stalked. It continued its rummaging, oblivious to its imminent demise. 

Everything was over in a couple of moments. The wolf leaped through the air like a white ghost and his long fangs pierced the fawn’s throat, applying immense pressure till the bones crunched as would autumn leaves if being stepped on. The fawn whimpered helplessly, but it was too late. It didn’t have the force to move its body anymore. The wolf remained still, not loosening the grip on the frail throat. Hot blood gushed in his mouth and poured through its fangs, tinting his beautiful white chest. They stayed like this, predator and prey, in a death clasp until the light left the fawn’s watery eyes and its heart ceased its beating. 

Victorious, the white wolf hauled his prey throughout the glade until it reached the margin of the forest, where he changed his form into a tall blonde man with pale skin stained by fresh blood. 

***

Lyr was overwhelmed with relief when she saw Alucard emerging from the forest carrying a fawn in his right hand. She had been fighting the thought of something bad happening to her savior if caught alone in the woods at twilight. Maybe she didn't want her sanctuary to be at risk again, seeing as she had just been blessed with an act of kindness. It’s been a long time since she felt safe in a place. Her journey had been long and perilous, filled with misfortune and tragedy. Lyr believed that maybe fate had a doing in this. Perhaps their paths crossed because someone weaved fate for the last of their kind. 

Alucard approached the castle gate bare chested, with blood smeared all over his mouth and torso. He looked so feral and beautiful in that evening light, almost like a dream. Lyr spread her palms unintentionally on the window, blowing warm air on its surface. The sight of blood made her limbs feel cold. Her pupils dilated in anticipation, inundated by red veins. Her thirst was so severe that she ceased her breathing without even knowing it.

Alucard caught her sight at the window and fixated her with his glistening amber eyes. He wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his hand and continued his walk, passing triumphantly by the impaled bodies of Sumi and Taka. 

Lyr took in all of his gaze and silhouette before jumping back in embarrassment. Now was not the time to act like a hungry pup.

_Pull yourself together, woman! This is unbecoming of you._ She started to roam the bedchamber from one end to another, her body trembling with fieriness. _You should go and meet him; after all, he hunted for you. It’s a great honor if another vampire hunts for you. No, you idiot, you should just wait patiently without acting like a flustered little girl. Besides, you won’t know your way through his castle and you will end up God knows where and then he would think that you went snooping around without his permission and...just calm down! Why are you so agitated, stop strolling like a headless chicken, do you hear me?_ She started slapping her flushed cheeks with both palms. _Just sit down on the bed like a lady is supposed to. What happened, have you lost your cool because he hunted for you? I don’t want to sit on the bed, I want to move, to run, to hide, to…_

She stopped in her tracks as Alucard was watching her from the threshold, puzzled, a big golden goblet in his hand.

“What are you doing?”

Lyr mumbled something between “nothing” and “walking” and she could swear she saw the corners of his mouth move upwards. He was clean and clothed now, wearing another flowy white shirt with black breeches, only this time with shorter brown boots. And that honeyed hair of his was a little wet and in a darker shade. Lyr couldn’t tell him that the Diegis custom of hunting for another vampire meant you were courting and choosing that vampire as a mate. Did he know about this though? His confused look told her that he didn’t. 

“Here,” he offered her the large goblet. “If you want more, I will refill it. You are not a prisoner here, so if you want to stretch your legs I can accommodate that. I’ve got a fire going in the drawing room if you care to join me.”

Lyr stared at him in fascination. The elegance of his gesture impressed her beyond words. _What did you expect, Lyr Diegis? Did you think that he would have brought the deer at your feet like a mere animal?_

“Well? Drink,” he urged her while crossing his arms over his chest.

Lyr ceased her gaping and gazed upon the goblet. She held it with her both hands since it was rather heavy. She only wished that Alucard would not study her so closely. She felt his eyes burning her face like a tongue of fire climbing to consume everything in its path. The dark crimson fluid had a fresh and delicious scent. All her senses had been awakened. She could hear everything, feel every vibration. Her misty eyes concentrated only on the blood that she kept in her palms as though an offering to the elder gods. As soon as the liquid reached her lips, her eyes rolled back in shock, only to come back in the shade of bright red, blood invading them fast. She tried to keep her vampiric nature in check, but she bared her fangs nevertheless. And she gulped again, her head back, and there were thin filaments of blood flowing down her chin, then down her neck, then collarbone, until eventually they got lost in the chasm of her breasts.

Alucard was watching their parcourse as though he was hunting again, but he couldn’t take it anymore and turned to step into the hallway. He blushed violently. He clenched his jaws and tried to shake the feeling that overcame him. He had never felt such a strong attraction to another creature. He tried to convince himself that it was just a blood rush, but he already had his fill after returning from the woods. No, this was something different and he knew it. He was a man, and she was a beautiful woman. Why was he so surprised about it?

“My lord Alucard?”

He returned from whatever faraway land his mind sent him to look at her. And that same mind began to wonder again when he saw her. A transformation had unfolded. Lyr had an unearthly gleam about her and her skin wasn’t so pale as before. Her cheeks were flushed and rosy like some ripe fruit and her lips caught the color of bright blood which made her eyes look even greener in contrast. She emerged from the bed chamber, a vision in creamy white.

Lyr addressing him with a title like “my lord” made him feel something else entirely. Particularly since he didn't usually care much about etiquette. He wasn't able to figure out what it was, yet he found it very pleasing.

“Just Alucard is fine. Or Adrian, your choice.” _Adrian, really? You want her to call you by your real name the way your mother did? Are you a little boy?_

“No courtesies then? And here I thought I wasn’t being polite enough”, she giggled.

It was as if she was an entirely different person. She was radiating like the moon and he was the lonely wolf blinded by her light. Alucard returned her smile and she looked content. 

“Oh I don’t know”, he said in jest, inviting her down the hallway. You could do better. You plan on going barefooted?

“Right, I will not go barefooted”, and she disappeared back in the bedchamber to grab her boots. 

She reemerged quickly, her dark locks bouncing on her shoulders as she stepped. The combination of white sleeping gown and black riding boots only added to her loveliness and Alucard had a hard time taking his eyes off her. 

“You seem to be feeling better”, he affirmed, eyes forward. He executed a quick sign with his fingers and the candlesticks on the walls went aflame with a light draught. 

“Thanks to you my...ahem Alucard.”

“You won’t thank me again when we’ll resume our discussion.”

‘’You are very interested in the matter indeed.”

“I happen to like knowing who I’m harboring in my home. And you still owe me a debt.”

“I could have hunted for myself, thank you very much,” countered Lyr with a crystalline laugh, trying to keep up with his long strides. It was for the first time seeing Alucard so at ease. 

“Do you know you still have blood on your chin?”

Lyr didn’t respond. Their witty exchange came to an end as soon as they entered the great hall of the castle. She let out a sound of amazement watching the candles being lighted one by one and rushed forward on one of the twin staircases leading to the throne dais. 

“Alucard, this is unbelievable! The craftsmanship is so elaborate I could admire it all day. Is this from Damascus? Just look at these columns, all black marble and gold with early Wallachian motifs. I’ve never seen a more beautiful castle interior in my entire life. I feel like I’m stepping into another world where...Oh my, look at this majesty (she was now staring at the vaulting while spinning) all painted by hand I presume, early 12th century with lots of Greek and Roman influences, a masterpiece really. 

Alucard watched her from the top of the stairs, entertained by her reaction. It never crossed his mind that someone would consider his home a masterpiece. He let her wander around the hall, giving himself time to take in all her hopping and pirouettes. 

“I’m sure you grew up somewhere more impressive than the old house here.” He finally caught up with her, his echoing steps filling the place. “This way, please.”

They entered a tall corridor filled with large paintings covering the stone walls. Alucard concluded that Lyr had a different reaction than Sumi and Taka when touring the castle. She appreciated every single item she encountered with a genuine arts propensity. She also seemed to be very knowledgeable about everything, which earned his respect. 

“I never knew your father had such an impressive collection of paintings. I am beyond words.” She was now strolling alongside the walls, studying every piece in detail. 

“Do you like to paint?”

“I love it, I would paint all the time when I was a child. Really, my mother had to send for me all the…” 

Her words never came out because they came in front of a massive tableau at the end of the hallway, which ruled over all the others. It depicted a family portrait- count Dracula, his wife and a little Alucard sitting in his mother’s arms. For a few moments she didn’t know what to say about it because she was so touched by how happy they all looked. There she was, the woman for whom Count Dracula had declared war on the human race. Every vampire knew what had happened over the past year in Wallachia. The Diegis decided they wouldn’t let themselves be involved in a war started in the name of a mere human, the wife of count Dracula, who was never turned into a vampire. They even had plans to thwart Dracula’s war efforts in case they jeopardized their way of life. The members of her bloodline were a cold bunch, and they were never able to understand the feelings of affection for a human. 

“It must have been hard on you, her passing. She was very beautiful”, said Lyr, feeling Alucard close behind her. 

“I don’t talk much about it”, he admitted in a flat voice. His family’s demise and the events that brought him to this point were still fresh and painful inside him, and he had no intention of opening up those wounds.

“Whenever you are ready. The night is young and fortunately, I’m not going anywhere”, dared Lyr, still contemplating the painting.

“Except to sleep. Besides, I’d rather have you tell me more about yourself.”

“I will, since I don’t sleep at night, not really. What about you?”

“I don’t sleep at all,” retorted Alucard in his deep voice. “My mind has the scary capability of being dark and demented.”

“Are you afraid of your dreams?”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

  
  
  



	6. The clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5AM agaaaaaaaaaaain!  
> But I'm back with another chapter and I gotta say, I feel pretty good about this one. Let me know what you think. How do you find Lyr so far, do you like her? 
> 
> Night night my lovely readers, enjoy the chapter  
> xx

“I was traveling back from the Ottoman Empire, in an attempt to meet two of my father’s progenies, who had received strict orders to bring me back to the Zyra clutch. We were supposed to meet in Wallachia and take the mountain paths nord. Something happened. They never showed up and I was ambushed by Shadows near Gresit. I ran away and this is how I found your castle.

Alucard listened to her story from the other side of the drawing room, where he could keep an eye on the castle grounds. Lyr sat closer to the fireplace in a wooden armchair, a fox fur covering her legs. She placed her hand over the scar on her right shoulder. 

“Then your father’s progenies betrayed you,” implied Alucard, crossing his arms. 

“They would rather die than do such a thing!” snapped Lyr, turning her head to look at him. Their eyes met.

“How do you explain the ambush?”

“The Shadows have ears everywhere, so it was bound to happen sooner or later. I would have preferred not to get attacked while alone, but I was never surprised by it.”

“In this case your liaisons are dead.”

Lyr turned away and cradled the fur, and Alucard’s footsteps announced his approach. He leaned against the stone of the fireplace and she raised her head to gaze up at him. Despite her feeling more invigorated from the blood, she still had dark circles under her eyes. They both had them. The light from the flames danced on their faces as they silently stared at each other until Alucard spoke again.

“Why didn’t you kill them? If your father was so powerful, you must have surely inherited some of his abilities.”

“There’s nothing I could have done. I ran for my life, tired and malnourished after travelling all by myself for who knows how many days.”

Alucard continued his interrogation in a patient manner, as would a parent who wanted to catch a child in a lie. What he said about her father triggered something because he’d never seen her so upset before. A dhampir is still a powerful being, even if half of it is human. And a dhampir who doesn’t know how to defend herself? Hardly possible. 

“Do you at least know why they’re after you?”

“I know nothing more than you do.”

“There is something about you. I have felt it ever since you appeared on the premises. Not your presence, but your blood…

“What about it?”

“It has a strange scent.”

“What do you want me to say, Alucard? That they’re after me because I’m a dhampir, a halfbreed? That they’re after my blood? Is this what you want to hear? Because I don’t know!” she bolted on her feet, trying to distance herself.

“Maybe. Although I thought I made myself perfectly clear when I asked you to never lie to me.”

Lyr spiralled back at him, vexed, nostrils flaring. Alucard thought that she looked quite lovely when angry, but then he became annoyed with himself for having such stupid thoughts in this inconvenient moment. He straightened up, not willing to withdraw from what it looked like the beginning of something interesting. 

“How dare you? Not knowing the answer to something doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

“It means there’s something you’re not telling me.’’

“And what would that be? Pray, do tell.” Lyr held her ground even when he closed the distance between them.

“You became upset when I mentioned your father. I find it hard to believe that a dhampir would have difficulties slaying some attackers, no matter the circumstances.” Alucard was now towering before her, at arm length. 

“Why is it so hard to believe?”

“My father taught me everything I know. How to fight, how to wield a sword, how to defend myself. I was still a child when I learned all that I could do.”

“My father was different.”

“Or maybe he wasn’t powerful at all. Maybe he was just a common vampire who could be staked so easily that it hardly required any effort. No wonder he didn’t pass any abilities to his offspring.”

“Who do you think you are? You know nothing about my father!” Lyr raised her voice, fuming. Her hair was rising from the shoulders and the blood rush changed the color of her iris from green to crimson, but Alucard didn’t stop. 

“You know what I think? I think you are so weak that even your father’s followers abandoned you and now you have no friends and you’re all alone in the world. Lucky for you, I took pity on you because I was rather bored and had nothing better to do.”

“Alucard, cease this.” She threatened him. Lyr’s voice resembled again the one Alucard heard the night of her arrival, before the riders charged. It was an ethereal whisper, almost like an incantation. Her presence was so powerful now that he felt his core trembling from within. Still, he had to be sure.

“Perhaps I should wait for your twisted family to come knocking on my door and then offer you to them on a silver plate. You are at my mercy now. My pet.”

That was it. A powerful blast rammed him into the fireplace. It would have thrown him directly in the fire if not for his fast reflexes. He remained airborne and then dodged a massive tome which changed its direction and went flying in another part of the room. In fact, objects were flying everywhere, as if they were being thrown around by invisible forces. Lyr was levitating herself, her hair upright like some limbs of dark fog, turning and twisting above her body. She looked absent, her eyes dominated by the blood. A mirror shattered. Alucard felt the chaos all around him; he bolted towards Lyr with the intention of touching her, but a paper knife cut his path.

“Curses!” He blurred himself to avoid the impact and reappeared behind her back. 

Only when he caught her in his arms the vibration of her body stopped, her hair lowered back to normal and her eyes regained their beautiful hazel-green color. She was back to normal. Alucard placed her carefully on the ground. Lyr was glaring at him, stupefied, her lips trembling.

Slap.

She had slapped him right in the face. Alucard had never been slapped in the face before. He went numb, head on one side, eyes wide with shock. His long blonde hair covered part of his right cheek. 

“I was hunted, beaten, raped, banished, humiliated; I was stripped of my honor; I suffered inconceivable pain, and someone died every time it happened. Not because I wanted to, but because I couldn’t help it.“

Lyr’s voice was low now, but still quivering. Alucard didn’t move, he still couldn’t. He had never anticipated that the disappointment in her voice would affect him so bad. Moreover, her words. Those words pierced through his walls and devastated them. His memories of Sumi and Taka’s abuse resurfaced and he felt his scars burning again. 

“I know you don’t trust me and I never asked you to. I know those humans outside died because you also had no choice, otherwise you would have killed me too. Yet I thought that meeting someone like you would bring you some comfort, some reassuring that you are not alone. I thought there was still kindness left among my people, but I was wrong. Evidently I have overstayed my welcome. Thank you for your help and goodbye!” she turned around on her heels and ran out of the drawing room.

Alucard was still in shock. He never felt something so intense in his entire life. Nobody had ever made such a strong impression on him before. Lyr reminded him a lot of his mother; she was clearly smart, graceful, and her nature could brighten up any room. Lyr was, therefore, another woman who had been let down by him.

_ Fuck. _

He swore again, this time loudly and left the drawing room. He entered the great hall just in time to see Lyr descending the stairs, wearing her blood stained riding clothes. 

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize. I realised that I was out of bounds. I had a hunch that you can’t control your power unless triggered so I wanted to verify that.” he said in one breath, trying to position himself in her path. 

“That may be, but that doesn’t mean you want me here.” Lyr went right past him, adjusting her cape. 

“I didn’t...at first! I never wanted someone in my castle again.”

“Open the gate and show me to the stables,” she defied. 

Alucard materialized in front of her so she turned around quickly to avoid colliding into him. 

“If you go out now, your life will be in danger. I can’t protect you outside my territory, especially if you’re attacked by vampires at night.”

“That doesn’t concern you. Open the gate.” She didn’t even look at him and that frustrated him even more. 

“Listen to me, you stubborn woman! You can stay here as long as you like, just don’t go out into the night wearing blood stained clothes for God’s sake! he pleaded, still trying to keep her from opening the gate. 

“I’ll do as I please.” Lyr managed to pass him every time Alucard appeared in front of her; eventually she pushed the wooden doors and stepped out of the castle.

Only to be greeted by the horrible stench of the decomposing bodies. The night brought with it a thick fog, which made the impaled humans look even more disturbing in the dark. She couldn’t see a damn thing past those cursed souls. She grunted in exasperation and wanted to press forward until Alucard reappeared before her.

“Do you want to know why I killed them?” he asked her in a serious tone. 

Lyr crossed her hands, discouraged, still not looking in his eyes. She didn’t say a word, trying to concentrate on studying her boots. Alucard continued.

“They came here and asked me to teach them how to hunt vampires, how to defend themselves. So I taught them. I welcomed them into my home, shared my food with them. They were particularly interested in moving the castle, but I told them I don’t know how to do it. Then one night they seduced me and they tied me up with silver chains; they were trying to kill me, they kept accusing me of lying to them. So I slashed their throats and put them on display as a warning, like my father did. Needless to say I never lied to them. I was supposed to protect the humans, like my mother would have wished, but I failed her. I don’t trust humans anymore.” 

“I’m not a human”, said Lyr, throwing an icy look in the direction of the bodies. 

“No, you’re not, you’re like me. The only ones of our kind. That’s why I don’t want you to be reckless.”

Lyr pondered a few moments then he raised her head to meet his gaze. She’d never heard Alucard speak so many words until then. And especially to convince her of not leaving through the night. There was so much pain in his eyes given what he had told her, that she felt her neck tightening. Lyr felt compelled to share something with him too.

“The power my father passed on to me, I can’t control it, it controls me. He had tremendous power, Alucard, almost like a demon or an entity. I’ve always been a danger to myself and to the people around me. This thing, it consumes me, and my father was never there to explain why. I only know that it gets worse if I don’t drink blood and sometimes, I see things; visions, nightmares, strange thoughts, the urge to kill. I’m scared that one day I will lose myself to it.”

Alucard paid attention to every word she said and then came nearer. Lyr returned his gaze with concern while squeezing the fabric of her cape. He was so close now and she had to tilt her head to watch his expression. He finally talked.

“Then stay. I will show you how to control it.”

“Really?”

“Only if you promise me not to walk around in those clothes anymore.”

“Should I walk naked then? Not that you haven’t seen me naked before.” She chuckled. 

“Get back inside, urged Alucard, blushing violently.

“Oh, and Alucard?” Lyr stopped to throw a final look at the impaled bodies.

“What is it?”

“You were just defending yourself and those two, they had it coming, so you never failed. You are a good person, otherwise you wouldn’t have dwelt on this for so long. Nevertheless, there are still people who can’t be saved. Don’t let it control you. Burn them.” She then entered the castle, leaving Alucard at the entrance. 

He clenched his fists, a knot in his throat. He felt like crying.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. The council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretties, it’s me, ya vampire gurl!
> 
> Today I bring you another chapter of my creation aaaaand surprise, some fun interesting facts about vampires. Some of these terms are well known, but others I invented for the purpose of my story, so I hope they’ll make sense. If not, plot holes (hehe...he..he.. Send help).
> 
> Dhampir- also called “daywalker”; the child resulted from the union of a vampire and a human (half-breed). Very rare since humans are considered food and most of the vampires won’t get involved with them. Not as powerful as a full vampire, but a dhampir possesses certain tactical abilities.  
> -Immortal;  
> -They can walk in the sun;  
> -They can survive without blood (they eat like humans);  
> -Holy water and certain relics won’t affect them, but they are still vulnerable to silver.  
> Characters: Alucard and Lyr
> 
> Progeny- also called a “full vampire”- a human that has been turned into a vampire by another vampire through biting. Now here it gets a little complicated. The vampire who sired them becomes their Master so the progenies are bound to obey him no matter what. That bond can only be broken if the Master dies or if the progeny drinks his blood. (and becomes free). Progenies are not allowed to turn other humans without the Master’s approval (the punishment is death of course). Progenies are vulnerable when they first emerge as vampires due to their blood lust. (they go bananas and get killed easily because they can’t control their thirst). Also vulnerable to everything holy you may throw at them.
> 
> Pure blood- also called “vampire lords”, “elders” or “masters” are either vampires who were born of other vampires or they had been turned centuries or even thousands of years in the past and they survived only to become super powerful by feeding on humans and other vampires. These are not so easy to kill and they possess a lot of cool abilities such as mind control, shapeshifting, levitation and incredible force or speed. Their numbers are fewer now since they’ve been hunted a lot by vampire hunters.
> 
> If you have more questions about vampires, don’t hesitate to leave a comment below. Aaaand if you like my writing pls share it with your fandom friends.  
> Xx
> 
> P.S: This is going slowly, I know, but I need to set the stuff so the other stuff can happen. Don't say I didn't warn you.

_____________

A single black rider approached the barbican. He waited to gain entrance then crossed the draw bridge until he reached the outer bailey, his galloping unresting countless bats that were lurking on top of the battlements. The thick fog had engulfed all that night, including the moon, and the darkness reigned over the castle. Snapping his whip, the vampire urged the gelding faster, following the faint light of the oil lamps hanging on the path’s fence. He passed the stables and finally halted his horse in the inner bailey, a semicircular garden decorated with sculptures, fountains and bushes. 

Erected on ancient Roman ruins, the castle ruled over Moesia Valley from a cliff. This impregnable fortress had been the seat of the Diegis bloodline for generations. They thrived inside a community of humans, offering them protection in exchange for blood and manpower. As long as the gold kept filling their pockets, the peasants did not mind selling one or two of their many children into vampire service. 

The vampire rider dismounted his horse just in time to be met by an eldery steward and a young boy. It looked like they had appeared in front of the castle gate ready to be at his disposal. They both wore tunics made from black brocade, embellished with a crescent moon emblem surrounded by golden runes. Their hands were covered in leather gloves and a red taffeta sash hung around their waists. 

“I need to speak to him”, ordered the vampire in a hoarse voice, heading for the entrance.”

“His Lordship has been expecting you. You are late. His Lordship has been summoned before the elders,” said the vampire boy, his scarlet eyes devoid of any emotion. His elderly counterpart remained silent. 

“It’s urgent”, hissed the rider while pressing on to the great hall before any of them could say anything else. 

The vampire knew what that meant. In order to deliver his tidings, he had to face the elders himself. And they won’t be very pleased to hear them. The great hall was almost empty now, there were only a few vampire nobles dallying on divans and pillows, some of whom accompanied by their human servants. They glared as he rushed among them, their cold eyes following him every step of the way. The vampire took the spiral steps to the lower level of the keep, where a vast web of corridors intersected in front of a carved stone doorway. Two vampire soldiers were posted at its entrance. 

“I bring tidings for lord Ares. Announce me.”

One of the Shadow vampires dematerialized in a black fog but the other one stayed put, hands behind his back. They were garbed in roughly the same clothes as him, the difference being their rank. Besides, he had been charged with an impossible task. 

The heavy door opened by itself and the vampire stepped into the council room, an immense den with painted stone walls, tableaus and sculptures, all depicting various scenes and blood ceremonies. In the middle of this room, three individuals sat on tall wooden chairs at a square table which had a map drawn on in. Among them was the young boy who received him just minutes ago in front of the castle gate. Greeting his teeth, the rider approached them and kneeled. He had made a grave mistake upon his arrival and considering the fact that he appeared before them empty handed, his chances of survival seemed lower and lower. 

“My lord, I apologize for my rudeness. I didn’t know you were one of the elders. I’m just a humble lackey who had never laid eyes upon your lordship.”

The boy never answered, but a crippling low laugh broke the silence. 

“A vampire is never humble, progeny. Remember that.” The man who spoke was out of sight, but the lackey could feel his presence lurking in the darkness. “Few are fortunate to meet Seba, he is quite discreet. Isn’t that right, little brother?”

“Where is the young lady?” asked the boy, impassible, not even gazing in the lackey’s direction. 

The rider hesitated a few moments before responding. He could feel shivers down his spine. An unwise move right now could end his life. 

“We were attacked by Dracula’s son. He has her.”

The boy and the other two vampires exchanged looks. A looming presence took form behind the lackey, making his whole body tense. Lord Ares Diegis stepped out of the shadows, his dark hair cascading on his shoulders like silk. Compared to the other three vampires, he was dressed in much simpler clothes, just a black tunic covered by a loose robe on top of it and breeches in the same color. No patterns and no embellishments, although all this dark ensemble was complimented by a golden chain with pendant that hung around his neck. His eyes were red-brown, darker than the boy’s. The pure blooded vampire was stunning, with sculpted features and flawless white skin, but the wide grin he was wearing betrayed his cruelty. 

“Now this is most interesting,” he rasped, circling his progeny.

“You mean to tell us that not only have you failed to capture her ladyship, but you have also let her be apprehended by the offspring of Dracula?” inquired Seba in a glacial voice.

“Now now, little brother, play nicely”, intervened Aries, amused. I’m sure there is a perfect explanation for this, isn’t that right, progeny?”

“We almost had her, but then she entered his domain. We trespassed, so he attacked us before we could claim her.”

“Yet only you survived. Why?” asked the honeyed voice of lord Ares.

“The lady was hurt. I believe he let me escape so he could tend to her.”

“You harmed her?” Seba turned his head so fast that his neck must have been twisted in the process. He looked mortified. 

“Only to prevent her from fighting us, my lord. We needed to slow her down.”

“You imbecile, I should rip out your spine!” thundered the young boy, his ruby eyes sparkling with fury. I had clearly instructed that not a single hair on her head should be touched. She is still half-human!

The lackey lowered his gaze, terrified. He didn’t think that the impassible young boy could show this kind of reaction. 

“At least we know where she hides now. She better be alive, for your sake,” added Ares widening his diabolical grin. “Also a piece of advice, something my little brother failed to tell you. Never corner Lyr, she is quite dangerous when wounded. I'm shocked she hadn't killed all of you before the half-breed had the opportunity to do so.”

“Still, this is very worrying, my lord”, continued Seba. If Dracula’s offspring tastes her blood, it would be bad for us.”

“I will storm that castle of his before that happens. Dracula is dead, so a mere daywalker should be no match for me.”

“We have heard that he was the one who killed Dracula”, said one of the other elders. And that he had a Belmont on his side. The prophecy...”

“A Belmont? Oh, this is going to be so entertaining. I haven’t killed a Belmont in a long time, ever since that incident fifty years ago”, voiced Ares vehemently. 

“What about the Blade Dancers?” inquired another elder.

“They never showed up to meet her, my lord. We suspected they got hindered.”

Seba shifted in his chair, eyeing his lord carefully. The lackey suspected he was the wisest of them all, since lord Ares had the temperament of a youngster with only one thing on his mind: bloodshed. 

“They will find her. Then we face a very dangerous party, my lord. I say we tread lightly,” he advised. 

“Remind me, who are we, little brother?” Ares strolled around the council table. He had a bored look on his face, proof of his impatience when dealing with such matters. 

“We are the Diegis bloodline, my lord. And that's precisely why we need to reconsider. An open siege of Dracula's castle is not our way, particularly since it had never been taken before."

Lord Ares considered his brother's counsel, then scoffed in exasperation, dragging his long robe across the stone floor. 

“Then how do I get back what’s mine, Seba? Have you forgotten how hard it was to smoke her out of the Empire? I had to pay the Ottoman court twice the gold that Valerian gave them, bloody human filth , and they still let her flee! 

“I am well aware, my lord. The sultan was still loyal to the prince.”

“I’ll go to war over this woman if that means I get to have her back, Seba! She needs to be on my side!” Ares sounded like a spoiled child who wanted his toy by all means, or else. 

“May I suggest a more stealthy approach, my lord?” Seba tempered his older brother once more and the lackey could sense his glacial gaze piercing his body. 

“What would that solve?” blurted Ares.

Seba didn’t respond. With a wave of his hand, Ares allowed his brother to continue. His face had the “I don’t like this at all” written all over it, but he abstained from further contradicting the young boy.

“I am the Shadow Master of this bloodline. I will get lady Lyr back for you even if it means forcing her to return to this castle herself.” 

Ares showed his brother a menacing grin.

  
  
  
  
  



	8. The change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a great weekend. We're at 300 hits yaaaaai I'm so happy! 
> 
> Hehe, did you think you could get rid of me? Hell no, I plan on updating as often as possible. Sometimes it takes a little longer because as a writer you write and read and then you read again until you hate it and then rewrite and gaaaah. Phew, I made it.   
> Hope you like it!   
> xoxo  
> Your vampire girl

The sword she found in the castle was too heavy for her. Lyr had an affinity for small weapons that were easier to conceal, like daggers and knives. She had to hold the blade with both arms and that slowed her down more than she liked, but it would have to do for now. Swinging it, she made a few steps and a pirouette, aiming it at an imaginary foe; She then turned around quickly just in time to parry Alucard’s magic sword. He wielded it himself this time and he was so close now that she could see herself clearly in those golden orbs. 

“Where did you find that old thing?” he smirked, obviously impressed that he didn’t catch her unprepared. 

“In your castle. One would think a vampire lord would have better weapons in the armory.” She chuckled, jumping back to put some distance between them. 

“I’ve never seen you wield a weapon before. The way you move, it’s like you’re dancing.” Alucard got close again, trying her defence. 

“My father’s soldiers taught me, the Blade Dancers.” She stopped him again, their swords clashing.

Compared to Sumi and Taka, Lyr didn’t want to get closer to him, Alucard noticed. She always provoked him in a playful way, then made him come after her. Alucard couldn't seem to catch her off guard no matter what he did, despite the fact that he was much quicker and could materialize anywhere.

“Where are you going?”, he jested, darting again with one hand behind his back. 

Lyr plunged once more, this time to meet him, but before she could strike the blow, her feet never touched the ground. Alucard remained motionless, as if he had forgotten what to do. The time seemed to have stretched. 

“What was that?” he asked, watching Lyr land back on her feet from her brief levitation.

“I don’t know, it never happened before”, she answered, just as surprised. 

“Interesting”, Alucard smiled, studying her from head to toe as would a doctor his patient. Lyr was practically glistening, her cheeks flushed with exertion, and her panting had taken over her whole upper body.

“What is it?” She asked, gazing at him amused. 

“You are still maturing. Maybe that’s why you don’t have control over your power. Or maybe it has something to do with how you’re feeling at that moment,” he explained, running a hand through his blonde hair. Lyr had seen him do this before, but it was still as enticing as it had been the first time.

“I guess I was enjoying myself,” she admitted, her eyes never leaving his. 

Alucard could hear her heart beating fast and the blood that was flowing through her veins was almost singing to him. She looked very beautiful that day, hair tied back in a tail with a velvet fabric, making her complexion look so bright it almost hurt. They were both wearing the same clothes, white shirt, black trousers and boots, though Lyr donned her leather girdle also, making her waist look even smaller. The golden necklace was shining, complimenting her collarbone. 

“Alucard?...Alucard!”

He woke up from his daydreaming and answered with a quick “yes” before putting his sword away.

“We should go inside, the sun is almost down.”

A few days had gone by, and life had changed for Alucard now that Lyr lived in the castle with him. Not only was his life more interesting, but so was she as a creature. 

Lyr didn't sleep at night as you'd expect from a dhampir, which made it even more difficult for Alucard to sleep too. He didn't feel comfortable with her in his home due to their peculiar circumstance, not because he didn't trust her. Not only did he trust her, but his need of protecting her, of proving himself to her grew even stronger. He couldn't even come up with a reason for why he was feeling this way. Ever since she told him more about her life and the things she'd been through, he wanted to be on her side. Perhaps it was the human part of him, but he felt grateful that he wasn't spending his days alone like before.

Alucard began patrolling the woods at night, but except for the encounter of some night creatures, he didn’t find anything suspicious. He gave Lyr a tour of the castle, avoiding his childhood room and the areas that had been too badly affected by the fight with his father. She didn’t ask too many questions about that, and Alucard was really thankful; That wound had not yet healed. 

Lyr took a liking to the library, and she spent a lot of time there or in the drawing room, reading next to the fireplace, much to his delight. She had a habit of reading at night and sleeping a lot throughout the day, which Alucard teased about, suggesting that she behaved more like a vampire than a dhampir. Apart from their occasional swordplay, he’d leave her to her own devices, but he couldn’t deny the fact Lyr’s mere presence caused a significant change in his disposition. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the effort of staying alert all the time, but Alucard would find himself daydreaming about her even when she was near. When immersed in her book, he'd always wonder what she was thinking, if she was at peace in the castle, and, most importantly, if she was thinking about him too. What did she really think about him? Of course, she’d told him that he was a good man, but was that her only impression of him? Why did he need the approval of this delicate being and why was he so enthralled with her? Was it just the need for companionship? 

Everything Lyr did, it looked so natural and candid; even when she caught him talking to his dolls in the kitchens, instead of laughing at him like he’d expect, she greeted the dolls and told them her name as though she’d done it countless times. Alucard struggled to control his bloodlust at the time. In truth, it became more difficult with each passing moment he spent in her company. There was no denying it in his heart; a part of him craved her blood so badly that it hurt. When those moments would occur, he’d seek refuge inside the Belmont hold, searching for an answer. Alucard couldn’t ask Lyr directly. While they both knew that her blood held her father’s power, it was more to it than that. Maybe his vampire side was yearning for her human side. That would make sense, he reasoned.

Alucard would spend hours inside the Belmont keep, attempting to discover something about the Diegis bloodline, but to no success. To be fair, finding something in that jumble proved rather difficult even for him. He felt discouraged. How could he possibly help Lyr control her power if he couldn't even control his own thirst?

_ You need to tell her, Alucard.  _

_ No. Not now. _

_ But she will notice it sooner or later. _

_ If she hasn’t already.  _

“You seem to be deep in thoughts this evening.”

Her crystalline voice brought him back to earth, but he couldn’t face her that moment. He felt so exhausted, yet so agitated at the same time. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t eat, his thoughts were a mess; he was a mess. Was this some kind of illness? 

Rubbing his eyes, he murmured a “yes”, then he stopped in front of the entrance. Fortunately, the bodies were gone but he could still feel their presence. 

“You should go ahead. I need to make sure the woods are safe.” Lies, he thought. He was going back to the Belmont hold.

“Alucard, can you please tell me what’s going on? I want to help.”

A part of him wanted to blurt out everything that went through his mind, but he feared her rejection. He didn’t want her to think badly of him. How could he face her from now on if he had to protect her from himself as well?

“It’s nothing. I will be back shortly.” Alucard made a few steps backwards, still averting those haunting green eyes.

“Would you like to invite me to dinner?” she said it with ease, one hand on her hip.

Alucard froze. She'd been here for four days, but this was the first time she'd proposed anything like this. They'd normally eat separately, with Alucard taking a bite of whatever he'd foraged that day and her drinking blood at night after he’d hunt. He was able to control his blood thirst by drinking during the hunt, but it would always come back stronger.

“I know you can cook. Would you please cook something for me? I will help.” Lyr came closer, her voice warm and inviting. 

Of course he wanted to cook for her. If given the chance, he would indulge her in anything, but was it wise to keep her company now, when he was so unstable? He didn't want her to see him vulnerable. Despite the fact that they both knew he lied, she chose to overlook it and offer him company because she could read him like an open book. Lyr was aware that he was distressed.

“Would you...like that?” he asked her, fearing that she’d change her mind.

“Of course,” she smiled. Do you still have some of that hare?”

“Yes…” He ruffled his hair with his palm, as he did when he was nervous.

“And red wine?”

“I might have some in the cellars.”

“How wonderful! Shall we?” 

Lyr’s smile was so infectious that he could not help it. He returned her smile, feeling his face burning. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have anything adequate to wear,” she said as she rushed through the gate, locks bouncing.

With a bemused smile on his face, Alucard stood there and watched her walk away.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The green velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God I love this chapter so much. Oh yes, it's all coming together my pretties.
> 
> Enjoy.

___________________

Lyr had been staring at the open armoire for what felt like ages. The furniture was beautifully sculpted, and the wood, which was most definitely Dalbergia, was exquisite. There were dozens of dresses inside, some of which had a cut she'd never seen before and were most likely brought from afar by Dracula. When Alucard showed Lyr to his mother's chambers, he told her she could choose whatever she wanted from the wardrobe. “Since you said you didn't have anything fitting to wear, these are yours.” She tried to refuse, but he insisted, saying that it would have pleased Lisa. Lyr was so overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness that when she expressed her gratitude, the words came out as a mumble, causing her to blush profusely. He also insisted on cooking the meal on his own and instructed her to come to the dining room when she was ready.

The chambers of Lisa Tepes were very feminine and elegant. Since they didn't quite match the rest of the castle's architecture, which was more sombre, it seemed that Dracula had designed them particularly for her. Despite the fact that the room was silent, Lyr could still feel Lisa’s presence; Being there gave her a warm feeling, as though she'd been welcomed and accepted. Perhaps it was all in her head.

While still staring at the dresses, she kept the bath robe close to her body. Lyr found herself grateful to have had the chance to soak in the bath adjacent to the chambers.; truly, that castle never ceased to amaze her, it grew on her with each passing moment.

Obviously, it was still hard to decide what to wear, they were all magnificent. She hadn’t worn a dress in a long time. Lyr was intrigued by patterns, embroidery, and, of course, jewelry. Maybe it was her human side, as the vampire side tended to dress in men's clothing and blend in with nature. She sighed and looked around the room, her stomach churning with nervousness. Lisa, holding baby Alucard in her arms, was looking at her from her portrait, smiling. Lyr blushed and returned her attention to the dresses. 

_ What the hell am I doing, proposing a dinner out of the blue?  _ Since she began living in the castle, she had found that most of the time Alucard was distant and kept to himself. Lyr felt like he was sinking in a bottomless pit of sorrow, despite his apparent politeness and thoughtfulness. She could tell by the way he carried himself, as though he was a ghost. Alucard never discussed his life or what had happened between him and Dracula, so she didn’t ask much, not wanting to bother him. Moreover, he had never addressed her by her given name, which was odd, and she had no idea what to make of it. 

Still, why did it bother her so much that he didn't address her by her name? They didn't know each other at all. Maybe he didn't trust her. Of course, how could he be sure she was trustworthy? His life had been in constant danger since she showed up at his door. 

Alucard’s loneliness had been so severe after the loss of his parents that she could sense it emanating from him all the time. The feeling of powerlessness and abandonment that arises with the demise of a family was something she knew too well. They clearly needed each other’s company. She’d been on the run for so long that she forgot how it felt to live in a home. 

_ But for how long? How long will it take for them to find you? Will you be able to live with yourself then? What if they kill him? How will you repay his kindness when you can’t even protect him? _

_ You can’t even protect yourself. _

_ You don’t belong here. You don’t deserve this.  _

Crimson eyes haunted her.  _ “You can never hide from me, Lyr.”  _

All had changed. She met someone just like her. They were most likely the world's last dhampirs. If this had been her mother's prophecy, then there was still hope. She shook off those black thoughts and thanked Lisa once more before picking a dress from the closet.

***

Alucard was watching his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Oh God. I look like Death”, he concluded. 

The dark circles under his eyes were even more noticeable in contrast to his white shirt and golden hair. He wasn’t pleased. The lack of sleep made him nervous, as though his whole body was shivering. He splashed some water on his face before returning his gaze to the mirror, this time more focused. If only his palms weren't sweating. Alucard freshened up once more. This time it was his stomach, it kept turning and turning in anticipation.  _ Keep calm, Alucard. What would that Belmont jerk do if he were in your shoes?  _

_ He would probably tell you to check on the stove, idiot,  _ he heard Trevor’s voice in his mind. 

_ Fuck.  _

Alucard sprinted out of his bedroom. There was no time left for pathetic pep talks in the mirror. He donned his coat as he was running, an old thing which he had snatched from his father’s collection of black and ominous things. The gold-embroidered kaftan was a little more ostentatious than his normal attire, but it fitted him perfectly. It'd have to suffice. He also wore a black samite sash around his waist, with the rest of the fabric hanging at knee length on his left side. 

Lyr hadn't shown up in the dining room yet, so he breathed with relief. The candles in the room lit up as he passed them, illuminating the service. Alucard was crouched by the stove to check on the hare when he remembered he hadn’t brought the wine from the cellars. Swearing under his breath, he darted again through the castle, his heart racing. This feeling reminded him of when he was a child and his father returned from one of his journeys. Alucard even smiled when he chose the wine. It was a dark red from 1420, when Alexandru the Good defended Moldavia at the White Keep against the Ottomans. 

Returning to the dining room, he arranged everything in its proper position and sat at the head of the long table. More candles were arranged across the surface, with only a bowl of seasonal fruits separating them. They flickered in the direction of the door, as if they, too, were anticipating her arrival. Alucard was clenching the sash’s fabric under the table. He sought to maintain his composure by scrutinizing the items he put on the table in great detail, then he arranged the cutlery again and refolded the napkins- anything to divert his attention away from the archway. 

He’d sensed her scent even before hearing her steps down the corridor. No matter where she was in the castle, her scent was all he could sense lately. Even though he was so focused, Alucard couldn't hear very well because of his heart, which seemed to want to rip out of his ribcage. The tall dhampir kept his stiff posture at the table, his temples pounding, but despite his internal struggle to calm himself, nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen.

Lyr stepped through the archway in a superb dress made of dark green velvet and taffeta lining, with ample bell sleeves that were gracefully adorned at the ends with handmade golden embroidery, beads, and flowers. When she shifted, they shimmered through the folds like miniature stars. A long and thin belt was around her waist, also in the color of gold, forming a V-shape, with the rest hanging straight on the front of the gown. The square neckline was enhanced by her family pendant, which was placed higher this time. 

Alucard was lost for words. The cut of the dress was so simple and delicate, it suited her perfectly. She looked like a princess of old tales with dragons, castles and round tables. He rose on his feet instantaneously.

“You look...ahem. You look wonderful.” He walked around the table to meet her. The hoarseness of his voice made the compliment seem cold and awkward, which was not his intention at all. She looked incredibly beautiful, so beautiful that he could barely look her in the eyes.

“Thank you. You too.” she smiled brightly, glancing up at him. “I’m so grateful and honored you allowed me to wear something that belonged to your mother. It means a lot to me.”

Alucard blushed. He had never felt like this and he couldn’t even explain it. 

“I’m glad you like it. It suits you.” he smiled back, trying not to focus on the delicate veins on her neck. 

In those moments, Lyr's scent was unbelievably strong, so strong that he could feel his entire body burning. He shifted on his heels and pulled the chair for her, murmuring something between “please” and “wine”.

“Yes please” she replied while sitting herself. 

The flowy fabric of her dress moved so beautifully, as if it were floating. Alucard couldn't help but admire her long, dark hair, which cascaded down her shoulders in waves. It smelled so good that he felt compelled to run his fingers through it. Alucard found himself getting closer as he poured the wine, examining every detail of her face, from her tiny mouth to her long black lashes, which concealed rare games. 

“Alucard, this looks incredible. Let’s toast! For us, the only dhampirs in the world!” she said in a ceremonial tone.

“For us,” he repeated, then he took a sip.

“I must tell you, I am quite famished. It smells delicious.”

“Yes, it does”, he said absently, watching the wine touching her lips. 

He then disappeared into the kitchen to grab the tray. Alucard came to a halt in front of the counter and inhaled deeply. His acute senses were tingling from her fragrance, so he couldn't even smell the piece of meat. After a couple of seconds he felt an acute pain in his right palm. He was carrying the hot tray with his bare hand. Cursing, he dropped the tray on the wooden buffet and plunged his hand in a bowl of water. 

_ What the hell is happening to you, Alucard? _

“Alucard, are you alright?” Asked Lyr when he returned.

“It’s nothing. I was careless.” He placed the tray on the table and grabbed a knife.

“Nothing? You have a towel wrapped around your hand. Let me see.” Her dress folded and twisted with every step as she stood up and approached him.

“It’s really nothing.” He was swift to respond, but it was too late. Lyr had already taken his hand in hers and was looking at the burn on his palm.

Her touch was cool, and Alucard could hardly bear the sensation of her delicate fingers on his skin.

“Hmm...it’s very red. Does it hurt?”

“No. It will heal soon. Shall we eat?” He could barely hide his blushing, but he didn’t retract his hand. 

“Yes, please.” Lyr let go of his hand and went back to her seat, leaving behind a sweet fragrance.

Alucard served two plates for both. He was about to take his first bite when he noticed Lyr, who was standing on the other side of the table with a glass of wine in her hand, smiling at him. Her gleam became even brighter in the light of the candles. He returned the smile.

“Alucard, I was wondering... May I sit at your right side? It’s just the two of us here.”

Alucard dropped his fork with a loud clunk then mumbled “of course” before rushing to help her move the cutlery on his end of the table. They were so close to each other now. Lyr seemed to be pleased with herself now that she was sitting beside him, but he felt as though he had forgotten how to use a knife and fork. How could he relax while his mind was filled with the sound of her heartbeat? 

“This is perfect. And the wine is excellent.” She complimented him.

In his mind, he hadn't done much, and he couldn't believe that her praise brought him such joy.


	10. The past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Darlings, I am back with another chapter aaaand a little surprise. Here's my sketch of Lyr and Alucard, hope you like it. :D

___________________________________________

***

“Did Belmont really say that?” The dining room echoed with Lyr's crystalline laughter.

Alucard adopted a solemn demeanor and imitated Trevor, although with a fork as a weapon prop. That made her laugh even harder. 

“I know what you are, vampire, and I will kill you!” He squinted his eyes at an imaginary opponent. 

Lyr was admiring his long lashes and stunning eyes that glistened in the candlelight. She studied his features in great detail. Because of the wine, his lips were a little crimson now, but that just added to his handsomeness. Oh, and he was handsome indeed. Lyr could see similarities between him and both of his parents, but the gentleness of his eyes could only be Lisa's. His speech, on the other hand, came from Dracula. She could listen to that husky voice all night if she wanted to, and Lyr couldn't help but imagine falling asleep with him whispering in her ear.  _ Wipe the dumb grin off your lips.  _ Her cheeks burned at the idea, but she could always blame it on the wine. They'd already moved on the second bottle. 

When she felt his burning eyes on her, she asked quickly, “Where are they now, Belmont and the Speaker?” 

__ “Who knows? After my fa...after Dracula was defeated they said they wanted to travel.”

“I’m sure you will see each other again.”

“Perhaps. The people of this land had suffered greatly as a result of Dracula's war, and they might still need aid.” Alucard was now solemn, his voice tinged with sorrow. 

Lyr took a breath before resuming the conversation. She didn't want to upset him.

“I understand how you feel guilty for what happened, but we are not to blame for our parents' mistakes. Your father made his choice and you are not destined to follow in his footsteps.”

Alucard shifted in his seat, body turned away. Lyr noticed his fists clenching on the tablecloth as his wide shoulders trembled. His sadness was palpable. Her first instinct was to comfort him, so she got up and walked over to him before he could make up an excuse to leave. Lyr kneeled in front of him, her dress like a pool of velvet spilling out onto the floor. Alucard's long blonde hair obscured much of his features, but she could tell he was trying to hide his tears. How many times had he cried alone within the walls of this empty castle, which had once been his home? He didn't flinch away when she placed her tiny hands on one of his fists.

“Alucard, I’m here.” she said gently, squeezing his hand. Sometimes she had the strangest feeling that their encounter had been a dream and that she wasn't really in Dracula's castle. But then she recalled what her mother had told her before she died, and for the first time in her life, she started to believe. 

“I had to kill my father in order to defend humanity. I killed him with my own hands.” Alucard's voice was cracking now, and he felt truly vulnerable, which was something he vowed he would never show to anyone else again.

“You fulfilled your mother's wish and saved many lives. And after all you've been through, you've still saved mine.”

Alucard remained still, his tears running down his porcelain skin like rivers. Since he couldn't look her in the eyes, he fixated a point of embroidery on her dress. The tears made it blurry and it appeared to him as a twinkling golden star that he couldn't reach because it was too far away. Before he could see it coming, Lyr rose and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. The last person who embraced him like that had been his mother. It was such a familiarity to this gesture, that it immediately put him at ease. Her hair smelled strongly of autumn flowers, and he could hear her heart pounding frantically close to him. Alucard felt so good that he didn’t want her to let go, even if her scent was intoxicating his senses. 

“Why don’t you join me in the drawing room? You could rest a little while I read.” She suggested, breaking the embrace to search for his gaze.

“I have to keep a close eye on things. I'm not tired.” That was a lie. He was tired to the point that he may have fallen asleep in her arms that very moment. 

“Please, Alucard. I don’t sleep at night anyway so you could keep me company. For my pleasure.” 

Lyr's voice was soft and welcoming, as though she had cast a spell on him. It was difficult for him to say no. Still not returning her enchanted gaze, he wiped the rest of the tears and took a deep sigh. _ I swear, this woman... _

“Very well.”

Lyr’s radiant smile brightened the room. Alucard could now see her face more clearly because she was still sitting so close to him. Her eyes were a deeper shade, but alluring and enigmatic, and her cheeks were as red as her lips, most likely due to the wine. She looked absolutely lovely.  _ God, why do you look so happy right now?  _ Lyr took a step back to make room for him to stand. When she did that, he felt her scent luring him closer, as if the gap between them had to be bridged right away. He regained his composure and began walking to the drawing room. Lyr quickly followed suit, snatching the bottle of wine and two glasses from the table in the process. He sat and waited for her, an amused expression on his face. 

“I gather that you enjoyed the wine I picked tonight.” He teased, removing the glasses from her hands. 

“ I also enjoyed the coat you picked.”  _ Oh my God, are you flirting with him?  _ Lyr couldn't conceal her bemused smile. 

He burst out laughing. Lyr wanted to freeze the moment so she could go back to it whenever she wanted. She had written it off as impossible, but there he was, laughing, truly laughing. Her heart swelled with pride at the realization that she wielded such power. 

They walked silently side by side, smiling and exchanging glances. When Lyr noticed Alucard staring at the family portrait, she waited for him at the entrance to the drawing room. 

“I just don't get how such a great love could end in tragedy.” Alucard said this while looking at both of his parents, who seemed to be so happy.

“I do. My father would have done the same to avenge my mother if she had been murdered. Spite of the fact that she died of an illness, her passing turned him against humans too, most likely because of their selflessness.”

Her comments drew his attention to her. Her eyes gave him the impression that her upbringing had been nothing like his. When she felt his gaze, Lyr smiled and entered the family room. He followed her. 

“You mentioned your mother a few times, but you don’t really talk about her.” He remarked. 

“That’s because I’m still angry with her.” Lyr smiled bitterly, placing the wine bottle on the side table next to the lounge. 

“How so?” he asked, his eyes wide with confusion.

“I’m angry because she died. No, not because of that. But because she allowed herself to die when I needed her the most. I must be selfish, right?” 

“No, you are not.” Alucard blurted.

They locked eyes for a few moments. Lyr was the first who broke away. She poured some wine when he offered the glasses, then continued.

“If only she hadn’t been so stubborn.”

“Regarding her being turned?” Alucard sat down and leaned against the side table, his hand supporting his cheek. She had his undivided attention.

“Yes. My mother never wanted to part with the sun. Even when her body became frail, she would still go out riding the fields at dawn. It drove my father insane.” Lyr chuckled briefly, then she continued, her smile fading. “Towards the end of her life, my father would beg her every day to turn her into a vampire. One day they fought really bad and he left, saying that he couldn’t bear to watch her die. Of course, when he returned, it was too late. I’ve never seen him like that.”

“You must have been very young”. Alucard sipped his drink and watched her with his golden eyes.

“It happened fifteen years ago. We both stood there powerless as she died in his arms.” Lyr shifted her gaze away from him and sat in her favorite armchair by the fireplace.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. After all, it was her wish.” 

Alucard remembered the vision he experienced when his mother died, in which she begged him to protect the humans rather than hate them. _ “They don’t know any better,” _ she had told him as the flames engulfed her. Lisa, his mother, would certainly have made the same choice.

“What happened to you afterwards?” 

“My father was being sought by the Diegis. To protect me, he sent me to the Ottoman Empire as Sultan Mehmed's ward. I was raised in great secrecy as one of Mehmed’s daughters, waiting for my real father’s return.”

“Did they know what you are?” Alucard was taken aback. Fifteen years before he had been running and playing in the castle’s corridors, not hiding and fearing for his life in a foreign empire. He realized that his privileged upbringing allowed him to act like a spoiled brat on many occasions, believing that he was the only one in the world who had it tough.

“The sultan and his family did. My father had known the sultan since he was a little boy and Mehmed owed him a favor.”

“Did your father return?”

“He came back for me, only to be betrayed. Mehmed had traded us for an army of vampires to the head of the Diegis bloodline. He was convinced that ancient vampires would sell their soldiers to humans. The vampires did bring an army, but it wasn't to serve Mehmed. To get to me and my father, they slaughtered everyone in their way. Valerian Diegis, the Black Prince, gave his life to protect me. That had been the tipping point. As I previously mentioned, after his demise, new alliances arose. The Shadows were unaware that among them were still soldiers loyal to my father, so they turned on each other. Ares, their leader, captured me, but they were able to get me out of what they called the Bloodline War.

“Did your father ever tell you why his bloodline was after you?”

“No, and I just assumed that they were punishing him for his union with my mother.”

“His progenies must have known something.”

“Only that the Shadows wanted to kill me.”

“How convenient.”

“I understand what you're saying, Alucard, but the Blade Dancers have always been loyal to my father.” 

Alucard took another drink of wine before heading to the fireplace to add more wood. As he did so, he remembered that those Blade Dancers were most likely searching for her as they spoke. He couldn't understand why his heart shrank at the thought. Alucard suspected that Valerian’s progenies betrayed Lyr. Once the master dies, the progeny is free. Why would they still serve Valerian? With a questioning expression on his lips, he turned to face Lyr, but she was adamant.

“I've known them since I was a small child. And when my father was not around, they had watched over me and my mother.” 

_ That may be true, but it doesn't mean they don't have their own agenda _ , Alucard reasoned. One thing was certain: both branches of the family wanted Lyr alive, but why? She is a dhampir in the process of maturing, unable to control her powers. Why would they risk civil war for the sake of a dhampir? Then it dawned on him: it was her blood. If loyal, the Blade Dancers would still be loyal to Lyr because she has Valerian's blood flowing through her veins. Even so, it didn't justify why the other vampires were so interested in her. What was it that he was missing? The more Alucard believed he knew the answers to his questions, the more tangled the whole story became. But one thing was certain: he couldn’t trust them. Not a single one of them. 

He decided to tell Lyr about his questions, but he refrained. She'd dozed off, her head cocked to the left. Her long hair cascaded down her dress like black ribbons, giving her the appearance of an ethereal creature frozen in time. Alucard took one of her hair strands and drew it closer to his mouth so he could fully inhale her scent. However, this time the fragrance of her blood triumphed over that of autumn flowers in her hair. When Alucard opened his eyes, his gaze was drawn to her throat, where he could see the vein pulsing clearly. Despite the fact that her heart was pounding steadily, that one seemed to coruscate, luring him in. He could almost taste her warm blood on his lips. Yes, he wondered if her blood would taste as nectarous and heavy as he imagined. He heard his name being called.  _ Just one bite _ , urged the voice. Was it Lyr’s? He did not know, but how could he resist such a mesmerizing voice?

_ Yes, closer. Taste it…Alucard… _

He was almost brushing Lyr’s skin with his fangs when he came to his senses. He jumped back in horror. What the hell was that? He hoped his lack of sleep was playing tricks on him. He needed to find answers, he needed to search the Belmont keep more thoroughly before losing all his control. He needed to protect her. 

Alucard gently took Lyr in his arms and carried her to the divan, then he sat down on the floor with his back against it. He called his Damascus blade to his arm and for the first time in days, he closed his eyes. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like the story so far, I would be overjoyed to hear your thoughts on this. :)


End file.
